Stuck in a Closet
by Ghosthly Shadow
Summary: Daisuke lost a bet to Takeshi and has to do something that is truely horrifing in Daisuke's point of view, then Takeshi pushes Satoshi and Daisuke into a closet. Shonen ai, Continued!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my first fanfic; do not blame me if it is stupid.

* * *

"Ha, ah. You lost the bet, now you have to do all I say." Takeshi laughed; as Daisuke stood there with his mouth open watching Risa snogging a boy whose eyes was open in surprise. 

"B-but, how could she just kiss a random guy? Tell me how?" Daisuke asked still open mouthed.

"Well, with a little persuasion. Okay so I gave her money." Takeshi stood like a man in full pride. "Anyway, now you have to do anything I want."

Daisuke sweatdropped, "Yah sure, what do you want me to do?"

Takeshi rubbed his chin, " Got it, you have to tell the next person you meet your deepest darkest secret,"

Daisuke thought,

"_Em not that bad,"_

_/You're forgetting you're deepest darkest secret/ Dark said chuckling._

_/ Arrh, oh god no/ _Daisuke mentally started running in circles with his arms flailed out behind him.

"No, please anything but that!" Daisuke caught hold of Takeshi shirt, knelt and started begging.

"Yah, yah Daisuke stop trying to be sarcastic," Takeshi, said looking at the weeping boy.

Daisuke fell over.

_/ Why did you have to pick such a stupid guy for a friend/ Dark said_

_/Hey, don't say that about my friend, though he is a bit stupid. / Daisuke replied._

_/A bit, aren't you exaggerating too much/ Dark said._

_/Okay, okay. He is very stupid/_

Daisuke picked himself up from the floor, and started to walk away from Takeshi,

"Hey wait up," Takeshi called trying to catch up to Daisuke whose pace was quickening. Finally, Takeshi caught up with Daisuke. He was about to talk when someone beat him to it.

"Hello, Niwa- kun,"

"Arrh," Takeshi and Daisuke said simultaneously, with their left leg bent so that their feet where just above the knee and their faces in shock and surprise. They returned to their normal position and sweatdropped,

"Oh, it's just Hiwatari-kun," Daisuke said.

_/Yah, it's creepy boy. It's creepy boy/_ Dark sang.

_/Shut up/_

"Don't ever do that again, please." Takeshi said relieved.

"Do what," Satoshi didn't even bat an eyelid as he moved up to the pair.

Takeshi made an evil-overlord-planning-world-domination look and rubbed his palms together evil-overlord-planning-world-domination style. As soon as the trio came to a closet, Takeshi pushed Daisuke and Satoshi into the closet and locked the door and removed the key.

"Takeshi, if you don't open this room, I will kill you!" yelled Daisuke hitting the door furiously.

"Niwa-kun, calm down, a teacher will come sometime." Satoshi said in utter calmness, then he touched Daisuke shoulder. Daisuke shivered from the touch.

_/I seem to remember a certain thing Takeshi said you should do/ _Dark chuckled.

"Erm, Hiwatari-kun. I … err… lost a bet to Takeshi and I had to tell… em… the next person I meet my deepest darkest secret"

"So go on then," Satoshi drew closer to Daisuke

_/Ooo, this is gonna be so good/ _

_/Shut up, Dark/ _

"Erm... my deepest darkest secret is that…" Daisuke gulped," is that, I really, really like…"

"Let me guess, one of the twins,"

"No. I like you, Satoshi," Daisuke blushed as he said this. Surprisingly, Satoshi eyes shone with a strange happiness.

"Erm, but I can understand if you don' mmpf," Daisuke had been cut short by a kiss from Satoshi. He kissed back. Then they broke apart.

"I feel the same way you do, Dai-chan," then before Daisuke could say another thing, Satoshi kissed him, putting his arm around Daisuke's waist and pulling him closer.

* * *

okay so there it is, please review and tell me if it was good cower behind the computer 


	2. Continue or Not?

**To all my almost non-existent fans (including those who are real)**

**Okay, I re-read all the reviews here and decided that I will continue the story. I don't know whether I should continue it from where they kissed or I should write a drabble series. Tell me! Review to this chapter adn tell me your opinion. If no one reviews back then I'll just continue it in my own idea.**

**From you devoted writer, Ghostly Shadow, formerly Diasuki CES**


	3. Chapter 2

Whoa and to think that this was my first story. Let me get up with the style of writing.

_Italics _is for Daisuke's mental thought or speech.

_/Italics/ _is for Dark's speech, I might change it later because I am incredibly lethargic.

Okay, I've decided to carry on with my story because you guys are all awesome fans, at least most of you are glares at those who did not review. So I'm carrying on from where Satoshi and Daisuke kissed, but I'm adding an evil twist, your bad. But don't hate me, please! You all brought it upon thine selves. Mwahahahahaha. But on with the story. Ugh, after reading all your reviews I feel bad for writing the following.

* * *

Chapter Two: After the Kiss (cue dramatic music)

"Daisuke!" Satoshi's voice pierced the fog in Daisuke's head. But that was impossible since Daisuke was been kissed by Satoshi. Kissing someone would mean that talking would be impossible as a person mouth would be locked with another person's, and that would inhibited talked; only moaning was allowed. And as far as Daisuke knew, or felt, the kiss was still going on.

"Daisuke?" Daisuke replied by opening his eyes, expecting to get a full view of Satoshi's icy blue eyes.

What he got however was different. Satoshi was standing in the far (which would be 30cm away from Daisuke as both boys were in a closet) corner, crossing his arms and looking at Daisuke with a rather strange expression on his face. He did not look like he had just kissed Daisuke.

Daisuke was puzzled, very puzzled. But he had just seen... He sighed realizing what had just happened. He had imagined the whole thing, the confession, the blushing and most importantly the kiss. Daisuke sighed, thinking about the kiss. How could such a kiss be imagined, even his lips were warmer than usual.

"Are you okay?"

"Yah I'm fine. What happened?" Daisuke replied.

"Well you were saying something about losing a bet to Takeshi and you telling the next person you met your deepest darkest secret and then you just stopped talking and closed your eyes." Satoshi informed him without batting an eyelid. He shifted his leg.

"I didn't drool did I?"

Satoshi shook his head, "Daisuke."

"Yes," Daisuke lifted up his head- he had been eyeing some spot on the floor.

"I don't think... that is... I don't think that we trust each other enough to tell each other our darkest secrets. I mean... I don't mean to sound cold... but," as if for dramatic effect Satoshi stood up and adjusted his glasses, "I don't trust anyone. I don't want them to feel bad if I don't return the favour so I just suggest we be normal friends and not exchange 'deepest darkest secrets' and it's not... well... because I don't want to exchange... secrets" As he said this he blinked, as if uneasy, he turned around.

Daisuke was taken aback. What Satoshi had just said was true. They didn't know each other well enough to exchange secrets, at least not 'deep dark secrets'.

_Woo, at least I don't have to tell._

_/Yah you don't. Ain't you lucky? But look on the bright and yet disgusting side, you get to spend your whole day with creepy boy inside a closet/_

_Is that bad?_

_/For you yes. You'll most likely start drooling and jumping on his leg. For me no, I get to watch you humiliate yourself/_

Daisuke got out his mental whip and mentally whipped Dark with it. _Shut up. I'm not that dumb, neither am I a girl._

_/Really I didn't notice. And no more whipping it hurts/_

_It's supposed to. And you call me the idiot._

"It's okay, I understand. I had a stupid moment."

/_You got that right/ _Dark intoned.

_Go away._

"How about getting out of here?" Satoshi said, turning back towards Daisuke.

/_What's with him. He seemed... Oh My, I just figured something out/_

_What?_

_/I'm not telling. It's too soon to know if it's true. There's a chance it might not be true. Though with his behaviour, when he was talking to you.../ _Dark broke off as if he was thinking intently about something.

_You're weird, Dark. Are you falling in love again. _Daisuke teased.

/_Go Away/_

"You're talking to him aren't you?" Satoshi asked.

Daisuke lifted his head in confusion, he had been looking at the floor- he tended to do that whenever he talked to Dark.

"You were talking to Dark weren't you?" Satoshi inquired.

Daisuke was a little weirded out when someone talked about his 'alter ego' in front of him. Really, not everyone had alter-egos.

"Yes."

There was no reply, for some odd reason since Satoshi has started the conversation. Daisuke was desperate to continue it, "I know this sounds stupid but you do talk to Krad right?"

Satoshi looked away but not fast enough as Daisuke caught anger and disgust fleeting across his face.

"I'm sorry." Daisuke responded quickly.

"It's okay."

* * *

So this is my pathetic attempt at continuing the story. I'm sorry for how disappointing it is. But please review and criticise me all you want. I swear the next chapter will be way better than this one.


End file.
